Let Me Down Easy
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I'm barely hanging on. So if I fall, can you let me down easy?


A straight up Lassiet songfic using Billy Currington's song, Let Me Down Easy. Also my first try at Lassiet smut. It's rated M for a reason, people! LOL. Enjoy!

For Loafer, because I apparently tease her. LMAO.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Trust was never an easy thing for Carlton Lassiter to give.

His whole life, he'd only trusted a handful of people, several of whom had been his partner at some point or another. But trusting his partner came easier to him, because as a cop, if you can't trust your partner, that's where mistakes are made and lives are lost.

He'd trusted his wife, only to have his heart crushed into dust by her. She had done a lot of damage, damage that he was still attempting to repair.

"Carlton?"

And now, he trusted his partner, Juliet O'Hara. Not only did he trust her judgment and instincts as a cop, but he trusted her as a friend and confidant. She was an incredible person in every conceivable way, and he had never known anyone quite as wonderful as she was.

"Yes, O'Hara?"

She smiled as she reached out and took his hand. They were sitting together in the warm sand by the ocean, and the warm breeze caressed their skin. After so much time fighting how she felt about him (and spending half as much time convincing him that yes, this was a good idea) they were on their first official date. He had chosen the restaurant, but it was her idea to go walking on the beach afterward. Now they were sitting there in the sand, barefoot and relaxed. "This was a good idea."

His thumb absently caressed her skin. He still wasn't sure just how this could be a good idea. If they were caught, they would be split up as partners, and more than likely one of them would be transferred. He could think of a million other ideas why this was wrong (her age, his cynicism, and again their partnership) but he just didn't give a damn. "Yes, it was."

Juliet sighed happily, squishing her toes in the sand. She was still amazed she had been able to talk him into this at all. They were partners, but there was something between them, something they'd both struggled with for a long time.

Turning her head, she studied her partner as he looked out at the waves crashing against the shore. They'd picked a relatively secluded spot, with no one around to interrupt them. He looked to be deep in thought, almost as though something was bothering him. Did she really know him that well? Taking a chance, she reached out and tentatively brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Penny for your thoughts?" she whispered when he looked at her.

_There's a little moonlight_

_Dancing on the sand_

_There's a warm breeze blowing_

_By the ocean as you take my hand_

Breathing deeply, he turned so that he was facing her. "What do you want from me?"

Juliet was confused. "What do you mean, Carlton?"

"I mean, what do you want from me? Let's not kid ourselves. You could have any man you wanted, Juliet." And for a long time, he was convinced that she wanted Spencer. Why not? He was young, good looking enough, and fun. Lassiter was quiet, reserved, damaged… "So… why me?"

She was quiet for a while as she thought about that. "Why not you?"

It was his turn to be confused. "What?"

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, Carlton. You are funny, sweet, protective, loyal, charismatic, and you can even be gentle when you want to be." She knew, because she had seen it.

He almost laughed when she said sweet. He was by no stretch of the imagination sweet.

Her fingers moved up into his thick hair. "You're handsome, you respect me, and any woman in her right mind would consider herself lucky to have you." Despite what he said, he was a great catch. Maybe he was a little rough on the edges, and he could be temperamental at times. But if those were the worst things about him…

He caught her hand and gently removed it from his hair. "My ex-wife did a lot of damage, Juliet. And since then…" His voice trailed off.

Juliet scooted closer to him, curling her fingers around his.

He dropped his gaze down to their entwined hands, and when he met her eyes again, she was surprised by the emotion she saw in his piercing blue eyes. "I've never been able to give myself to someone so completely since then. And I need you to know…"

"You need me to know what?"

Moving even closer to her, he rested his forehead lightly against hers. "That I'm so close to falling, it's terrifying."

_You need to know_

_Where I'm standing now_

_That I'm right on the edge of giving in to you_

_Baby, it's a long way down_

Juliet pressed her forehead against his. Her hand came up and gently cupped his cheek. "I know, Carlton."

He leaned into her gentle touch. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Her thumb moved slowly over his skin.

Slowly a smile spread across his face. "That." He shook his head. "You're amazing."

"I'm really not."

"Yes, you are." And that was one of the reasons why he was so afraid. Certainly a day would come that she would realize she could do so much better than him, and she would leave. And when she did, it would kill him.

She saw the doubt in his eyes, and she frowned. "Carlton…" Turning her head slightly, she kissed his cheek.

His eyes closed slowly. How in God's name did she do this to him? Despite what his brain was telling him, his heart was falling hard for her. And he couldn't stop it.

Their lips came crashing together for the first time, and he realized belatedly that he never wanted to stop it.

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

_If I leave my heart with you tonight_

_Will you promise me that _

_You're gonna treat it right?_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_So if I fall, can you let me down easy?_

An hour later, they were at her apartment door. He had insisted on walking her to her door, because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He could still taste her on his lips, reminding him that the last thing he wanted to do was behave like a gentleman. But somehow he managed it.

"Good night, O'Hara." He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.

Juliet pushed her door open. "Do you need to go?" she whispered.

"I… I suppose not…"

Taking his hand, she smiled as she pulled him into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

He tried to guide them over to her couch, but she had other plans. As soon as the door was closed, Juliet wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Then she caught his lips in a sweet kiss.

Helpless to resist, Lassiter moved his hands to settle on her hips. Then he pulled her tightly against him.

Her hands came down and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Then she gently slid the soft material off of his shoulders, and it made a soft plop as it hit the floor.

He swallowed hard as she looked him over. Maybe this had all been a terrible idea. Maybe he needed to get the hell out of there. Maybe…

Leaning forward, Juliet gently kissed his chest, smiling as the coarse hair on his chest tickled her skin. How did he not know just how attractive he was? Well, she supposed it didn't matter now.

He would know soon enough.

To his surprise, she suddenly grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction of her bedroom. He had no will to resist, so he followed her.

Once in her bedroom, Juliet leaned up and kissed him again. Having her pressed so tightly against his bare chest was too much, and something inside of him snapped. With a soft growl, he tugged her shirt off and threw it aside. Then he reached between them and unfastened her jeans, roughly pulling them down before he helped her out of them entirely. She was so beautiful, and without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and held her against his chest.

She let out a surprised noise and wrapped her arm around his neck. But she trusted him not to let her fall. She always had.

With a wicked smile, he carried her to the bed and gently deposited her onto the mattress. Then he sat down beside her and really took in the sight of her.

With her long blond tresses down and fanning over the pillow, forming a halo behind her, she looked like an angel. The lingering scent of her perfume tickled his nose, and she laughed softly at the expression on his face.

God, she was beautiful.

_The scent of your perfume_

_Floating in the air_

_Looking like an angel lying on a blanket_

_With a halo of hair_

With a heated look in his eyes, Lassiter ran his large hand over Juliet's taut abdomen. The only scrap of clothing that remained on her was her cotton, bikini style underwear, and his fingers itched to remove it.

She recognized the look in his eyes, and she looked pointedly at his pants. "Aren't you a little…overdressed?"

He looked down at his pants. "I suppose I am." With her help, he quickly removed the offending clothing and tossed it to the floor. Then he returned to Juliet's side.

Juliet had to laugh at his boxers. "Are those handcuffs?"

"Yes, they are. They were a gift from a friend." He kissed her shoulder, then slowly moved his lips upward. His fingers absently traced over her underwear.

"Hmm…" Juliet sighed and laid back against the pillows. At the same time, her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

He could practically hear her racing heart, and he nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He held his breath, praying she would say yes.

She met his eyes, and there was a renewed determination and sense of need. "Of course I do, Carlton." But she hesitated. "What about you?"

"I've never wanted anyone so much in my life." He finally shed his boxers and gently slid her underwear away. Then he took her in, and his breath caught in his throat.

She smiled nervously. "Last chance."

"Not going to happen." He ran his hand lightly along the inside of her thigh. Once he kissed her, he knew that he would belong to her forever.

She sighed softly and reached out, running her hands over his chest. "Carlton…"

With a look of desire, he settled over her and claimed her mouth with his. And in that moment, he knew he'd never be the same again.

He didn't want to be.

_And those lips look too good to be true_

_Once I taste that kiss_

_I know what'll happen_

_I'll be at the mercy of you_

As the kiss grew more desperate, Lassiter settled between her legs. One hand gently cupped a firm breast, and he followed her lead as he slowly eased into her. His entire body was on fire, demanding the release that it so desperately needed.

Juliet broke the kiss as he pressed into her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Her nails dug lightly into his back.

His breathing became erratic as he struggled to move slowly, and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He wanted this to be perfect for her, and he wouldn't settle for anything less.

Noticing his expression, Juliet took his face in her hands. "It's okay, Carlton," she whispered, and he rested his forehead against hers.

Finally they found their rhythm, and he made sure that she climaxed first. When she did, she screamed his name and grabbed his shoulders, nearly drawing blood. He finally allowed himself to relax and let his body set the pace, and soon after, his big body tensed.

"Oh, God, Juliet…" He let out a string of words that he only half understood before collapsing into her open arms.

As he settled his head on her chest, Juliet wrapped her arms tightly around him and rested her head against his.

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

_If I leave my heart with you tonight_

_Will you promise me that _

_You're gonna treat it right?_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_So if I fall, can you let me down easy?_

When he could finally move, Lassiter gently moved off of Juliet and settled down beside her. Then he gathered her into his arms, pulling her back flush against his front.

As his strong arms settled around her, Juliet sighed in contentment. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and she was pretty sure that she would have a hickey or two on her neck. But at that moment, she didn't care.

Lassiter rested his head in the crook of her neck, his large hand moving slowly up and down her abdomen. He'd never felt like this before, not with any other woman he'd ever been with. He marveled at that.

"Carlton?"

"Hmm…?" He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I think… I think I love you."

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

_If I leave my heart with you tonight_

_Will you promise, girl_

_You're gonna treat it right?_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_So if I fall, can you let me down easy?_

He froze, shocked. She loved him? How could she love him? He was the last man in the world who deserved the love of such an amazing, beautiful woman.

When he didn't respond, her heart sank. Why did she have to open her mouth and ruin what had been probably the best night of her life? God, he was never going to speak to her again. He would probably request a new partner when they got back to work. She was such an idiot!

After a few minutes, his fingers started to move slowly against her skin. "I… I love you, too, Juliet."

For a moment, she was stunned. She turned over in his arms so that she could see his face. "You do?"

"How could I not?"

"Because we're partners, we work together…" Her voice trailed off, filled with trepidation.

"If any of that really mattered, I wouldn't have made love to you in the first place." He gently brushed her hair back. He was well aware of the risk they were taking, and the possible consequences to follow. But right then, it just didn't matter. Nothing mattered, because he had her.

She searched his face, and a luminous smile lit up her features. She reached out and ran one finger lightly up and down his broad chest.

"Does this mean you'll let me drive more?"

He just laughed, and by the first rays of the early morning light, he knew he could never let her go.

Not that he would ever want to, anyway.

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

_Let me down easy, baby_

The End!

A/N: Yay, smut! LMAO. On a side note, I have a poll up on my profile for the best Gus alias. Check it out and vote! I randomly put up different polls, so check my profile often! Thanks so much for reading. Hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
